The Life of a Ranger and Courier In a Modern World
by CallsignRomance
Summary: What would be the reaction of our two main characters when they try to live in a modern world and go to school Rated M because of some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.
1. The Begining of a New Life

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters made by Jhon Flanagan nor the world it takes place in.****

****I only own my characters****

****A/N:**** Hello kind strangers on the Internet. This is the first fanfic I'm writing. I want to improve on my writing skills so please don't hesitate to give me some constructive feedback.

I am a student in a secondary school (I'm in Ireland) currently undergoing my third year. I don't have a lot of time to write my story so most likely I will be going on short hiatuses but don't worry I will be still writing.

I thank my girlfriend for pushing me to do this fanfiction because of her I got the inspiration to write this.

This story will be of how Will Treaty and Alyss Treaty ( Yes they're married) are both transported to our world with some of my personal twists. So without further ado, let us begin this adventure shall we?

"Talking"

__'Thinking'__

__'Oh god, what is this blinding light'__ Will thought to himself as he started to recollect what has happened.

-FLASHBACK-

He slowly rode to the local Inn he was happy as he was coming back to his fief of Redmont. Originally Will did not plan to stop at the Inn on his way back but when he heard that Alyss was staying there. He decided to pick her up and ride back to their hut in the woods near the beautiful stone castle of Redmont.

When Will finally arrived at the Inn he saw that it stood in flames. He jumped of Tug with his bow and quiver on his back. Will ran into the Inn yelling "Alyss where are you!" he heard his wife calling back "Will? I'm upstairs. Come up there is a five-year-old girl I can't break down the door!" Will ran up the already frail wooden stairs and helped Alyss break down the heavy wooden door when they finally broke through the door Will ran up to the girl and he tossed the little girl out of the window. He turned around to take Alyss into his arms and jump out of the same window that he tossed the little girl out of but before they could jump out the roof that was held up by big wooden beams collapsed on them both.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Will shot up out of the bed he was on not minding the bright light anymore screaming "ALYSS!" apparently his screaming caused a commotion and people dressed in mysterious blue uniforms with blue masks came rushing in. "Young man calm yourself down you are in a medical institution so please calm down," said a tall woman with pearly white skin. She was wearing a similar mysterious blue uniform but also had a white cape-like thing which also had sleeves.

Will replied to the lady "Me young? I'm sorry miss but I'm older than you by at least ten years." The woman looks shocked at how this fifteen-year-old boy thinks he is around his forties "Young man I can assure you that you are not around your forties as you are a fifteen-year-old boy look in the mirror." The lady points to the mirror placed on the wall. When Will is about to look at the mirror a young woman with ash-blond hair and light skin bursts into the room and surges forward at him yelling "WILL!" Before Will got tackled by this young woman he saw a man in pure black clothes produced of a mysterious material like the clothes of the doctors but then he got thrown back onto the bed by the young woman.

When Will recovered from the impact he saw the face he fell in love with at a young age. It was his gorgeous wife Alyss but she looked like when she was fifteen and that did not bother him. As no matter how she looked, Will would still love her. He embraced his wife into a tight hug she still had the smell of burnt wood in her hair. She yelled "Will goodness I thought you died because they already took you when I woke up. I was worried sick that you might have died when you were protecting me. Don." She was cut off by Will " You know honey that I would never die because life without you is a worse fate than death" Will wiped off the tears on Alyss's face and kissed her.

When the two were preocupied the man asks all the doctors and nurses to leave them when Alyss and Will finish having their moment he Introduces himself as Richard Altman. His second name drew the attention of the married couple as they remembered it was their dear friends Horace's second name. Richard saw the confused faces of the two and proceeded to explain what is happening. "Oh, I see you are confused right? Okay, let me tell you everything first ask the questions later.

So the government of Araluen was experimenting with the time-space continuum and accidentally opened a time hole and you two popped out. You young man were burned and went into a recovery coma meanwhile the young miss was knocked unconscious judging by your weapons and clothing both of you are from around the year of 665 or 668 also looking at your bow." Richard turns to Will. "You are a Ranger and the young miss is an Araluen diplomat/Courier but both of you look too young for that you are in your adolescents."

Will replies " Sir with all due respect we are both in our forties and have been doing our jobs for around twenty years. What year is it now?" Richard replies "Son it is 2020 and we are in the United Kingdom of Araluen, Picta, Celtia and Hibernia. I have a question what are your names?" This time Alyss replies " My name is Alyss Treaty a Courier hailing from the Redmont fief and this is." she points to Will " This is my husband Will Treaty the Ranger in charge of the Redmont fief"

Richard looks shocked at the two " Y...you are the heroes that saved our kingdom multiple times. B..but we all thought you died in that burning Inn saving a child." "Apparently we did" replies Will "I remember the roof collapsing on us right?" He turns to Alyss "Yeah you grabbed me into your hands and the roof started to collapse the next thing that I remember is waking up to you calling me and rushing over to you."

Richard joins back into the conversation "S...so the time hole made you younger in all except your m...mind as you still remember everything."

****A/N:**** I'm sorry guys for leaving this on a cliffhanger but it was just the perfect place for one :p Please tell me how long you want the chapters to be and is this amount okay. This whole chapter has around 1170 to 1180 words. I'll try and release another chapter as soon as I can. Thank you all :)


	2. The Begining of a New Life part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters made by John Flanagan nor the world it takes place in.**

**I only own my characters**

**A/N:** Hello kind strangers on the internet I will have to postpone uploading chapters to the 14th of February I am extremely sorry but I have my Mock exams coming up and I need a lot of time to study. When I'll be free I shall try to write so you small lot can read when I'm done with my exams.

I again thank my girlfriend who is showing me lots of support and is like a Beta Reader of mine.

So without further ado let's venture back into our world :P

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"S...so the time hole made you younger in all except your m...mind as you still remember everything."

Will and Alyss both thought of the same thing 'We won't be able to see anyone again' pictures of their friends, mentors and many others they wouldn't see ever again flashed through their head. But they are young once more and might be able to raise a family together. That single thought of being able to have children would stay with them for a long time.

Before Richard continued to speak Will interrupted him "Sir where will we stay and work so we can upkeep ourselves?" Richard had a surprised look on his face but then he remembered that they were from the past and children when they reached 15 years of age they would be considered as adults." Here children are considered to be adults around 18 to 20 years of age so you will be attending the Royal Academy of William and Alyss Treaty located outside the city of Araluen most likely built-in 668 after your deaths. It's the only Royal sponsored academy in the whole of the United Kingdom of Araluen it is a quarter of the size of the city. It trains Rangers and Couriers also Knights and the officers of The Royal Army. We train Rangers like normal and now Couriers are paired up with the Rangers as radio operators and to help infiltration. You will be staying on campus in a rangers hut we will build one just like your old one from Redmont. We will have to change your surnames to protect your identity. And a marriage when you are fifteen is very attention pulling in public you will be a normal couple. Your names from now on are William/Will Marshal and Alyss Wood." Will and Alyss nodded their heads in acknowledgement of their new names they proceeded to ask more about the school and more.

Two weeks later...

After two weeks of learning a bit of how the devices that would be installed in their humble abode on the campus they were finally allowed to move in. The device that Will was most happy about was the espresso machine he adored the little thing with a press of a button (and from time to time refilling the water and coffee beans) coffee would be made in a short few seconds. Alyss, on the other hand, loved a few things like the shower, the Tv in their bedroom with the prospect of lying hugged to Will and watching some play(Tv series) on it was just amazing to her. They learned some new words as Araluish hasn't changed much since 668 the grammar was nearly the same but only with a few changes.

When they settled down to take in that they at least have a bit of their past their house, clothes and Wills recurve bow and arrows. After a few days, the neighbours Adrian and Patricia visited our lovely couple. To say that they were nervous was an understatement they only have spoken to Richard and his assistants who helped move them in.

They are very kind people from a country which lies on the south coast of Teutonia called the Polonian commonwealth they came from cities close to each other but they met during their childhood when Adrian was visiting the Polonian Commonwealth and since the technology allowed them to communicate when they were far away so they kept something called a long-distance relationship and when Patricia moved to Araluen they continued their relationship as they always did. They talked about how they met and more. The two couples became friends very quick Adrian and Patricia even volunteered to show Will and Alyss the school campus tomorrow and a tour around the school on the first day when school starts.

When Will and Alyss awoke the next day they got showered (separately) and got dressed. Alyss started to make breakfast meanwhile Will made the coffee. Their clothes were the normal uniform of their respective class. Will was wearing his old rangers cloak, tunic and trousers (British for pants) his recurve bow and his arrows were on his back and his knives firmly stored in their respective pouches. Alyss was also wearing a Ranger's uniform but it was different from Will's it had a little badge signifying a Courier she was also equipped in a recurve bow which was in their cabin and arrows. Alyss learnt how to use Ranger equipment from Will. They both went to meet Adrian and Patricia. When Will and Alyss saw the two standing in similar clothes to them which pleasantly surprised them.

"We were worried that you might not find your way here Alyss by the way where is Will?" Said, Adrian Will replied quickly coming over the hill "I'm right behind Alyss." Adrian and Patricia looked startled they have only seen Alyss walking through the forest which led to the hill. "Oh you didn't see me no wonder," said Will chuckling after seeing the faces of the two. "How did we not see you?!" yelled Patricia "Will is just good at hiding while marching." "Stop with the complements Alyss." "But it's true you're probably the best in the entire kingdom" Adrian interrupted their conversation "T...the teachers even aren't as good!" "Oh okay well aren't here for a tour" and so the tour began.

"So we are in the Ranger/Courier part of the campus are cabins are located in the couples housing we two are the only ones living in that are most people don't date Couriers or Rangers as they get sent on dangerous missions and there is no certainty the might come back alive. The-" Adrian was interrupted by Alyss. " So are we the only two couples in the whole Ranger/Courier University Corps?" "Yes, Alyss that means we are respected for being in a relationship but we also get a lot of bullshit from the whole Corps that we let our personal lives mix in with our professional lives. But now we can show them that being in a relationship helps you be better as I and Patricia are on the top of our Corps they all think it's a fluke that we are the best so let's show them that they are wrong and that they should not be afraid to love. Continuing with our tour the forest our cabins are near that is where we have practice matches. We have matches against the other schools that train Rangers and Couriers we normally are the best but not always. You have to participate as the whole Ranger/Courier Corp fight during a week it's like a national sport." Adrian now points to the big building in the middle. "That building is the canteen the buildings beside are classes there is also a firing range and more thing you need for training." "Thank you for showing us around Adrian and Patricia we are very thankful how about we go to our cabins and meet on the first day of school that's on Monday right?" "Yeah Will it is on Monday we won't let you beat us." "Sure Adrian I and Will shall show you something you'll remember." They walked back to their huts looking at the sunset.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading I hope you liked today's chapter I'm sorry that I will not be able to write. I will try to write when I can see you in the next chapter :)


	3. Update about the story

**AN: **An update I have been busy lately so I was unable to write.

But I bring good news I am currently working on the next chapter.

I will try to get it out as soon as possible.


End file.
